Fobia Social
by Maiga Momochi
Summary: U.A. AsaKiku. Kiku sofre de fobia social e vive isolado em seu mundinho, certo dia o rapaz que sempre vê na lavanderia vem falar com ele e aos poucos a sua percepção do mundo começa a ser modificada.
1. Medo de encontros

Fobia Social

Advertências:  
Hetalia não me pertence.  
Essa fanfic não foi betada (Erros ortográficos corrigidos).  
Ela aborda temas depressivos, tem como foco o casal Arthur x Kiku e fala de uma doença que a cada dia atinge um número maior de jovens.

O que é Fobia Social?  
A Fobia Socialé o excesso de ansiedade ou medo sofrido por certas pessoas quando observadas por terceiros durante o desempenho de alguma tarefa comum como falar, comer, dirigir, escrever, por exemplo; a ponto de impedir ou prejudicar significativamente a realização dessa tarefa.

Capítulo 1. Medo de encontros.

Estava acontecendo mais uma vez, o telefone tocava na pequena residência de Kiku, o coração dele disparava e encolhia-se no canto do aposento. Enquanto seu coração palpitava, seus olhos iam de um lado para o outro, temendo que a situação se agravasse. Algumas vezes seus vizinhos batiam na porta e falavam para atender logo o telefone, mas Kiku nunca atendia, pelo tom de voz que usavam, imaginava que eles pudessem ser agressivos ou perigosos.

Kiku tinha total consciência de que seus medos eram sem uma razão consistente e que não devia prolongar mais sua situação. Mas o telefone tocava e tocava, o som terrível dele sempre soava no mesmo intervalo de tempo. Um toque.. Dois segundos, outro toque, um ritmo aterrorizante. Por mais que se encolhesse, o aparelho não parava, havia vezes que os toques paravam e quando sentia que poderia respirar aliviado, eles recomeçavam.

- Pare de tocar, pare de tocar.. - Murmurrou baixinho, implorando para que o telefone parasse, fechando os olhos e apertando as pernas contra o próprio peito. Não faria diferença se pedisse ou não, o telefone só pararia quando ele quisesse. Não importava o quão Kiku rezasse, ele sempre continuaria tocando.

O silêncio retornou ao local, Kiku manteve-se naquela posição por mais alguns minutos, temendo que tentassem ligar novamente, mas não ocorreu, respirando por fim aliviado e engatinhando rumo a sua pequena cama feita no chão, puxando o controle e voltando os seus olhos a televisão a sua frente, vendo o seu jogo de video-game parado.

Reniciou-o, jogando com satisfação, vendo o seu personagem tornar-se cada vez mais forte e enfrentar todos em lutas incríveis. Invejava-o, queria viver em uma realidade como aquelas, onde era possível treinar para ficar mais forte e as amizades eram sempre verdadeiras. Não é que fosse impossível fazer amizades no mundo real, mas ninguém confiava em ninguém e Kiku não tinha nenhum amigo.

Continuou a jogar até que todo o quarto escurecesse, sentiu seus dedos doloridos e ligou a luz do local, sentindo os seus olhos arderem e olhou em sua volta. Vivia em acomodações pequenas e modestas, sua cama era um colchão no chão, sua casa era basicamente um cômodo que servia de sala e quarto. No canto uma porta com um espaço de três metros quadrados com uma pia, um fogão e uma geladeira, do outro lado espaço identico com um box, outra pia e um reservado.

- Preciso sair.. - Falou sozinho, tinha adquirido esse hábito, pois caso não falasse, em poucos dias perderia sua voz e quando se encontrasse com alguém, teria dificuldade de ser ouvido. Não que quisesse dizer algo, sentia que suas opiniões não eram de interesse de ninguém, mas ainda haviam pequenas palavras que eram necessárias ser ditas.

Desligou o video-game e a televisão, depois dobrou a coberta de sua cama e esticou o lençol, por fim retirou uma muda de roupas de dentro de um pequeno armário e foi para o banheiro. Após lavar-se e vestir-se adequadamente, pegou uma mala já organizada com suas roupas sujas e uma pequena mochila com todos os itens que precisaria. Abriu a porta do apartamento e olhou para os dois lados do corredor, verificando que eles estavam vazios para por fim sair, aproveitando-se do silêncio e vazio do meio da noite.

A maioria dos jovens de sua idade temeriam andar pelas ruas naquele horário da noite, mas como o fazia apenas uma vez por semana, não sofria com isso. Pelo contrário, a noite lhe dava mais segurança, haviam poucas pessoas nas ruas e nenhum perigo de encontrar-se com algum antigo conhecido. Depois de vagar por algumas ruas, chegou ao seu destino, uma lavanderia, olhando pela vidraça da loja para verificar o seu interior.

Três pessoas, uma senhora que era dona do local, um homem que nunca havia visto e um rapaz com quem sempre encontrava sempre ali naquele local e horário. Kiku deu um leve sorriso ao revê-lo, ia na lavanderia a cada quinzena e esse rapaz estava sempre no mesmo dia e no mesmo horário que o jovem japonês. Era quase como se fossem namorados, estavam sempre juntos em uma data fixa e nem na chuva nenhum deles faltava.

Kiku entrou no local, comprando as fichas para a maquina com a senhora e a porção de sabão em pó. Depois foi para a maquina que sempre usava, a mais isolada de toda a loja e colocou suas roupas nela, preparando-as para lavar. Separou as roupas brancas das coloridas, adicionou o sabão e sentou-se na fileira de cadeiras, olhando fixamente para as suas roupas girando no interior da maquina.

- Merda! - Xingou o homem, o olhar de todos os presentes voltaram-se discretamente para ele, querendo saber o motivo de tamanha irritação. Pelo visto ele havia colocado uma camisa colorida junto com as roupas brancas, manchando-as, após constatar isso, Kiku voltou os olhos para a sua maquina, não desejando fofocar.

- Uhm.. - Emitiu um leve som o rapaz que sempre aparecia no local, como se debochasse um pouco da atitude do outro, mas devido a grande distância entre os dois, não foi possível que o outro o ouvisse. O rapaz então abriu a própria mochila, retirando um pote com um sanduiche e mordendo-o, comendo em público.

A face de Kiku corou nesse momento, não gostava de comer na frente dos outros, poderia cometer deslizes e parecer pouco educado, mas o outro comia o sanduiche com tanta naturalidade. Tentou observá-lo um pouco, mas sem olhar diretamente para a face dele, pensando em que tipo de sanduiche ele gostava.

- Você quer? - Perguntou o rapaz, fazendo o coração de Kiku disparar, estavam perguntando para ele? Desviou o olhar para o chão, mas pode sentir o outro aproximando-se, sentando então na cadeira ao lado dele e esticando-lhe um sanduiche ainda intacto que tinha retirado do pote.

- Não, obrigado.. - Respondeu Kiku com a voz bem baixa, mantendo o olhar para o chão, queria aceitar, mas não considerava apropriado fazê-lo. E se o outro estivesse oferecendo apenas por educação? Era provável, visto que ficou encarando-o! Ou talvez estivesse magro demais e aparentasse desnutrição, mas o que poderia fazer? Precisava viver com sua mesada e a maior parte do dinheiro que tinha gastava encomendando jogos.

- Não tem veneno nem nada do tipo, pode aceitar. É de atum. - Falou o rapaz, depositando o sanduiche no colo de Kiku, voltando então o olhar para as maquinas de lavar e dando um sorriso. - Não sei se você já notou, mas nós sempre lavamos a roupa juntos.. Acho que te vejo aqui faz uns dez meses.

- Ah, então irei aceitar, obrigado. - Respondeu, levando a mão até o pão e segurando-o, pensando que seria indelicado recusar uma vez que o outro colocou-o próximo de si, voltando o olhar discretamente para ele. Pensou em dizer que eram onze meses e já tinham tido vinte e um encontros, mas talvez isso não interessasse em nada o outro.

- Você fica sempre no seu canto, não é? - Perguntou, vendo Kiku levar o sanduiche aos lábios e prová-lo, sem conseguir ocultar muito bem o desconforto e ansiedade por comer em público, deixando um pouco da salada do interior do sanduiche escapar pelo outro lado e cair em seu colo.

- Perdoe-me.. - Falou Kiku em resposta, tirando um lenço e limpando a salada que caiu, deixando então o sanduiche sobre ele e pensando que o melhor a fazer seria guardá-lo para comer mais tarde.

- Está pedindo desculpas por ficar na sua? Não deveria, gosto de pessoas assim. - Sorriu, olhando o japonês com atenção, percebendo que o outro não tirava os olhos do sanduiche, enrolando-o com cuidado com o lenço. - Vou deixá-lo em paz, preciso colocar minhas roupas na secadora. - Falou, vendo que sua presença devia estar sendo inconveniente e levantando-se,voltando ao seu local de origem.

Os olhos de Kiku voltaram-se para as costas do rapaz quando ele se afastava, voltando os olhos então para a maquina de lavar, perguntando-se se sua ausência de respostas teria sido a causa dele ter se afastado. Provavelmente tinha visto que Kiku não era interessante e viu que não valia a pena conversarem, talvez até se arrependesse de ter lhe dado o sanduiche.

Um sentimento triste invadiu o coração do garoto, desejando que o tempo corresse mais rápido e pudesse retornar de uma vez por todas para sua casa. Entretando isso não foi necessário, pois notou o rapaz colocar suas roupas na secadora, assim como havia dito que faria e depois de poucos minutos pegar as roupas e jogá-las dentro da bolsa que trazia. Ele iria embora, ao menos não tinha se afastado sem muitos motivos, afinal, precisava mesmo cuidar de suas roupas.

- Eu vou indo, boa.. lavagem de roupas! - Falou o rapaz, Kiku sentiu-se surpreso ao vê-lo falar com si, mas manteve-se parado com os olhos em direção a própria maquina, fazendo apenas um curto acerno afirmativo com a cabeça e prendendo a respiração até ouvir o som da porta de vidro do local se abrir e o rapaz deixá-lo.

Nunca haviam tentado conversar e agora já se cumprimentavam? Perguntava-se se deveria ter dito algo quando ele saiu, talvez um "Boa noite", se bem que não tinha certeza se era uma expressão correta para ser utilizada no meio da madrugada. E se o outro só tivesse falado algo para encerrar por fim todas as chances de futuros diálogos? Afinal, ele havia se despedido. Ou talvez fosse por educação, se já havia iniciado um diálogo, deveria finalizá-lo com uma despedida.

- Valeu, dona! - Falou o outro homem que estava na lavanderia, o que tinha manchado as próprias roupas, empurrando a porta e saindo, acenando de forma exagerada e por fim deixando o local. Os olhos de Kiku foram discretamente em direção a senhora da lavanderia, era óbvio, o rapaz havia se despedido dela.

Quando terminou, foi as pressas para casa, estar na rua era sufocante, principalmente naquela noite onde havia encontrado tantas pessoas. Ao abrir a porta de seu apartamento, jogou a mala no chão e sentou-se de joelhos no chão, fechando a porta e respirando fundo. Com cuidado, puxou a mala para perto de si e tirou o lenço com o sanduiche, encarando-o por algum tempo. Levou-o aos lábios e mordeu um pedaço, era bom, mesmo que não houvesse algo especial em seu sabor que o diferenciasse dos outros. Porém aparentava ser caseiro, talvez feito pelo próprio rapaz, seria bobo de sua parte imaginar que aquele era o primeiro encontro oficial que tinham?

- Isso é gostoso.. - Murmurou baixinho para si mesmo, mordendo mais um pedaço do sanduiche enquanto um sorriso tímido dominava suas expressões. Fazia muito tempo que não dividia algo com alguém e naquele momento estava dividindo o lanche com a pessoa que sempre observava e gostava a distância. Respirou fundo, engatinhando rumo ao seu colchão e acomodando-se nele. Seria isso o amor correspondido? Então tinha muita sorte de tê-lo encontrado.

Fim.

N/A: Já havia decidido escrever essa fanfic faz algum tempo e por fim estou publicando-a. Para os desatentos, o personagem que ofereceu o sanduiche é o Arthur, ele é a "vítima" da paixão de Kiku. O personagem que teve as roupas manchadas também vai obter o seu devido destaque, porém não irei revelar sua identidade ainda. Espero que apesar das diferenças de interpretações dos relacionamentos do Kiku para a realidade, a mente dele tenha soado natural e não tenha sido forçada.

Deixem um review ou ficarei tristinha!


	2. Medo de fazer amizades

Fobia Social

Advertências:  
As mesmas que o capítulo anterior.

Capítulo 2. Medo de fazer amizades.

Uma semana se passou desde o ocorrido na lavanderia e mais uma vez foi necessário que Kiku saísse de casa. Dessa vez seu humor estava diferente, sentia-se inseguro e sabia que não encontraria o rapaz, pois não iria lavar suas roupas e sim fazer as compras da semana, mas antes de sair sentiu-se um pouco mais vaidoso que o de costume. Parou na frente do pequeno espelho do banheiro e o único que possuía na casa, verificando se a gola de sua blusa estava arrumada e se seus fios de cabelo encontravam-se em perfeita simetria.

- Certo! Vamos lá! - Disse com um ar de determinação, saindo do banheiro e pegando a sua mochila no chão, colocando a mão na maçaneta pronto para girá-la e se retirar de seu apartamento.

Entretanto, antes que pudesse abrir totalmente a porta, ouviu som de passos vindo da escadaria, fechando rápido a porta e encostando o ouvido nela. Seu coração acelerava, deveriam ser umas onze da noite, por que havia alguém chegando da rua a essa hora? Prendeu a respiração, havia tanto tempo para alguém chegar em casa e tinha justamente de fazê-lo quando Kiku estava decidido em sair?

Passo por passo era ouvido contra o chão, algumas gotas de suor começaram a se formar na testa do pequeno asiático, fazendo sua franja grudar contra a mesma. Passo por passo, seguindo lentamente em sua direção. Seu nervosismo aumentou, girando a chave da porta para trancá-la e desligando rápido a luz do teto. Talvez fosse melhor fingir não haver ninguém em casa, dessa forma fosse quem fosse do lado de fora, não iria tentar chamá-lo.

Afastou-se da porta, notando uma sombra ser feita no chão, impedindo que a luz do corredor passasse pela fresta do chão de sua porta. Os passos pararam, mas a sombra manteve-se no mesmo ponto. Estava diante de sua porta, Kiku sabia disso e o medo o dominava cada vez mais. Por que não continuava andando? O que queria com ele?

- Vá embora.. - Sussurrou, fechando com força suas mãos na alça de sua mochila, retendo a respiração por alguns segundos, com os olhos atentos a sombra insistente. Por que não sumia? Por que justo com ele? Mordeu os próprios lábios com força, tentando assim calar-se e evitar qualquer chance de começar a gritar.

Um passo e a sombra se moveu, outro passo e ela desapareceu. Os sons dos passos prosseguiram e o som de uma porta sendo aberta se fez, em seguida uma batida e todos os sons desapareceram, havia ido embora. Kiku parou de morder os lábios e puxou o máximo de ar para os seus pulmões, respirando um pouco mais tranqüilo.

- Isso.. - Levou a ponta dos dedos aos próprios lábios, sentindo-os dormentes, havia mordidos com tanta força? Estava sendo um idiota, não vivia uma ficção de terror para pensar que estava sendo perseguido. Mas.. Pousou a mão sobre o próprio peito, sentindo o seu coração acelerado. Irracional ou não, ainda assim sentia medo.

Demorou alguns minutos para se recompor. chegando diante do pequeno mercado vinte e quatro horas apenas a meia noite. Olhou para dentro, notando haver algumas poucas pessoas comprando alguns itens, nada fora do normal, visto que apesar de tudo, estavam em plena quarta-feira e o número de pessoas presentes era bem reduzido comparado a qualquer outro dia ou horário.

Antes de entrar no local, Kiku colocou a mão sobre o bolso da calça, verificando se estava com a carteira e retirou a mochila, abrindo-a e retirando um pedaço de papel com a lista de compras. Não eram muitos itens e para outras pessoas não seria necessário fazer uma lista, mas considerando a importância de não esquecer um único item, fazia questão de sempre deixá-la preparada.

Caminhou para dentro do mercado, pegando uma cesta logo na entrada e caminhando rumo ao corredor de bebidas, onde pegaria o concentrado para chá gelado e os saches de chá quente. Ao colocar os itens dentro da cesta, ouviu um som de algo caindo, virando-se para trás para verificar se tinha derrubado algo e vendo um rapaz derrubar três garrafas de refrigerante.

- Merda! - Xingou, Kiku piscou os olhos algumas vezes, aquele tom de voz não lhe era desconhecido. Olhou com atenção o homem diante de si, um rapaz de uns vinte e dois anos e de cabelos em um tom platinado, desviou o olhar constrangido, estava encarando-o sem notar e sabia que causava problemas encarar pessoas com um visual tão punk.

Na verdade, não é que soubesse, mas ao menos era o que diziam na internet. Kiku nunca olhava nos olhos das outras pessoas, evitava-a ao máximo de fazê-lo, pois isso faria com que as pessoas o encarassem e não saberia como reagir diante disso. Caminhou lentamente rumo ao corredor dos enlatados, optando por deixar o rapaz recolher sozinho os refrigerantes que derrubou.

- Cadê? Cadê? - Falou o rapaz, indo então para o mesmo corredor que o Kiku, olhando de relance as estantes como se procurasse algo. - Ei, você sabe onde colocam geléia nesse lugar? - Perguntou o rapaz, voltando o olhar para Kiku, como se ele conhecesse bem a arrumação do mercado e de fato, sabia, mas sentiu-se nervoso ao ter de estabelecer um diálogo com alguém aparentemente agressivo.

- A.. A.. - Apenas uma vogal era formada pelos lábios de Kiku, o restante prendia-se em sua garganta, não fazendo mais nenhum som. Kiku apertou a cesta que carregava, deixando o seu olhar ir para os dois itens que já tinha pego. Se não tivesse colocado nada na cesta, talvez saísse correndo, mas nesse momento deveria respondê-lo.

- Corredor A? - Perguntou o rapaz, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas, tentando entender o que o outro falava. Será que ele tinha algum problema de dicção? Ou fosse estrangeiro.. Mas quanto mais olhava para ele, mas sentia que o conhecia de algum lugar. De onde será que se conheciam? Do trabalho? Não parecia muito, ao menos aquele garoto com problema de dicção não agia como o do tipo que freqüentava corridas de MotoCross. - Valeu! - Agradeceu, dirigindo-se ao primeiro corredor, deixando Kiku sozinho.

Não era o que queria ter dito, não havia geléia alguma no corredor A. Até porque, instantes antes estavam no corredor A. Queria ter dito "aqui", entretanto não conseguiu. O que o outro faria ou diria quando percebesse que não acharia o que procurava? Que Kiku agiu de má fé apenas para atrapalhá-lo? E se brigasse com ele? Respirou fundo, pegando um vidro de geléia de morango na estante próxima de si e indo até o primeiro corredor, disposto a entregá-la ao outro e fazê-lo parar de procurá-la.

- É.. Desculpe-me.. - Kiku disse, tentando chamar a atenção dele e esticando o vidro na direção do rapaz, que olhava entre as várias garrafas de bebidas em busca de sua geléia. O homem olhou para Kiku, vendo-o com a geléia em mãos e abrindo um sorriso, pegando o vidro.

- É essa mesma que eu estava procurando! Ela fica ótima com pão preto, já experimentou? - Perguntou, confirmando que era a marca que sempre comprava e olhando o asiáticozinho. Quantos anos ele deveria ter? Uns quinze? E já fazia compras sozinho a essa hora da noite? Nessa idade o máximo que conseguia fazer era comprar briga com algumas gangues!

- Não.. - Respondeu Kiku, erguendo um pouco o olhar para o outro, seria indelicado de sua parte ficar olhando a cesta o tempo todo? Voltou os olhos para os lábios do outro, vendo-o sorrir e sentindo-se um pouco mais confiante para olhá-lo nos olhos, prendendo a respiração ao se dar conta da coloração deles.

- Então devia experimentar! - Falou, sem notar a surpresa que Kiku apresentava ao notar o forte vermelho que dominava em toda sua iris. O som da porta do mercado se fez, fazendo o rapaz virar-se para observá-la e notar a presença de dois jovens entrando no mesmo. - Psii! Se esconde! - Agiu por impulso, puxando o garoto oriental para trás de uma estante com salgadinhos e abaixando-se, observando as figuras caminharem por dentro do mercado.

- Que? - Exclamou Kiku, sem ter idéia do que ocorria. Seus olhos voltaram-se para os dois jovens, estavam escondendo-se deles? Eles pareciam um casal comum, exceto por serem dois rapazes, se bem que Kiku não era a melhor pessoa para questionar isso, pois sentia-se atraído por homens.

- Quieto! - Ordenou o rapaz, usando um tom baixo com a voz e olhando fixamente os dois, como se estivesse seguindo-os. Apesar de ser uma situação de quase seqüestro, Kiku optou por não reagir, ficando em silêncio e esperando que os dois saíssem do mercado e quem sabe assim fosse liberado.

Os dois compraram apenas algumas latas de molho de tomate e logo retiraram-se do local, conversando de forma animada. Um deles, o mais alto, parecia ser o mais sério, combinando com o padrão do "seme" na ficção, enquanto o mais baixo era mais extrovertido e bobo, sendo aceitável como "uke", apesar de fugir dos padrões que Kiku estava habituado. Ao saírem, Kiku voltou-se para o rapaz que o obrigou a se esconder, vendo-o roer algumas das próprias unhas, aparentemente irritado.

- Eu.. Vou indo.. - Disse Kiku, erguendo-se e recuando um passo, já havia colaborado, não havia mais motivo para ficar ali, não é? Sentiu-se um pouco bobo, teve tantos problemas de relatar onde estava a geléia e agora, após uma pequena confusão, conseguia falar com maior naturalidade. O que pensariam dele por agir assim?

- Ah.. - O rapaz voltou-se para Kiku, ouvindo que ele iria embora e levantou-se, respirando fundo e voltando a olhar para a porta do mercado, vendo que aqueles dois jovens não voltariam. - Você deve estar me achando estranho por me esconder dessa forma! Eu não sou um criminoso nem nada, é que o altão e bonitão, loiro de olhos azuis é o meu irmãozinho mais novo! Por que você não termina suas compras e eu te conto a minha história? Na esquina tem uma padaria muito boa, eu te pago um lanche! Aproveitando, de retribuição você paga a minha geléia, certinho? - Falou, colocando o vidro dentro da cesta do Kiku e sorrindo, como se esperasse que ele terminasse de pegar os restos dos itens que precisava.

- Isso.. - Kiku não soube como responder, por que ele falava tanto e sugeria que saíssem juntos? Não era certo, mal se conheciam e não queria sair com aquele tipo de pessoa! O que as outras pessoas pensariam caso andasse por aí com alguém de cabelo branco e aparência de delinqüente? Não que não tivesse notado os olhos vermelhos, era albino, certo? Mas ainda assim..

- Essa é a sua lista? - Perguntou, puxando um papel das mãos de Kiku e olhando em volta, pensando que seria mais rápido ir pegando os itens por ele, visto que ele parecia ser uma pessoa bem lenta. Não que fosse criticar os lentos, o cara com quem seu irmão andava era o rei da lentidão!

E sem conseguir pensar em contrariar, lá estava Kiku, sentado em um banco em frente ao balcão de lanches da padaria, ouvindo com atenção todas as palavras do rapaz diante de si. Não esperava que houvesse pessoas assim na vida real, que conhecessem as outras com facilidade e falassem dos próprios sentimentos e dúvidas sem hesitação. Mesmo ficando assustado quando ele se aproximava demais, tinha admitir que ele era admirável.

- Quero dizer.. Não dá para se escolher de quem se gosta nesse mundo, não é? O Lui não gosta de perder tempo e escolheu aquele lá! Você viu, não viu? Ele não pode ser chamado de senhor praticidade! Eu até gosto do Ciano, ele é um bom rapaz e tudo mais, mas pro Lui? É errado querer algo melhor para o irmão? E nem é pelo outro ser um homem, eu aceito isso numa boa! O problema é que o Lui é inteligente, merecia alguém tão esperto e bonito quanto ele! - Contava o rapaz, que havia se apresentado como Gilbert. Às vezes a forma que ele falava deixava a história confusa, apresentando vários personagens de uma hora para outra, mas Kiku tentava ouvi-lo com o máximo de atenção.

- Eu entendo, você quer protegê-lo..? - Perguntou, tentando confirmar se a sua opinião era a correta, olhando para baixo durante toda a conversa. Será que estava sendo rude falando sua interpretação dos fatos? Ou provavelmente o Gilbert nem se interessaria, mas poderia ser rude não dizer nada.

- Exato! - Falou, sentindo que pela primeira vez alguém o ouvia e compreendia sem julgá-lo no meio da história! Esse rapaz era realmente sensato, fazia tempos que Gilbert procurava um amigo assim! O mais próximo que tinha disso era o seu irmão, mas agora ele já não podia lhe dar tanta atenção quanto antes. - Mas e você? Já gostou de alguém que não servia para você? - Perguntou, pegando o copo de suco que tinha pedido e bebendo-o pelo canudinho, achando que era a hora certa de começar a tentar conhecer mais sobre o outro.

- Ahm? Eu? - Ficou surpreso, o outro havia falado tanto e agora queria saber sobre si? Deveria falar a verdade em retribuição a sinceridade dele? Mas talvez ele só perguntasse por educação e não quisesse realmente saber. Sentiu-se nervoso, olhando discretamente para o rapaz e vendo-o aguardar que dissesse algo com um ar de paciência. - Eu gosto de alguém e acho que combinamos.. Quero dizer, temos hábitos parecidos e já comemos juntos uma vez.. - Contou, sentindo-se um pouco estúpido com essa história. Não havia metade da emoção que a história de Gilbert possuía e na verdade sequer sabia o nome da pessoa que gostava.

- Ah, então tiveram um encontro? - Gilbert sorriu, mordiscando o canudinho e começando a ficar entusiasmado, vendo que teria de perguntar mais caso quisesse saber detalhes. - E já dormiram juntos? - Perguntou, indo direto ao ponto.

- Não, não! - Respondeu, ficando nervoso, como ele conseguia falar sobre essas coisas como se não fosse nada? O nervosismo de Kiku passou a dominá-lo, não queria ter esse tipo de conversa, sua falta de experiência deveria fazê-lo parecer um idiota! - Não fizemos nada e nem sei se o que tivemos pode ser chamado de encontro..

- Oh, desculpe-me! Na sua idade não é normal fazer essas coisas ainda, não é? Quantos anos você tem mesmo? - Perguntou, para assim não dar mais nenhum deslize e constrangê-lo durante a conversa.

- Vinte. - Respondeu Kiku, sentindo-se um idiota por ter feito o outro se desculpar por um assunto que deveria ser normal. Na verdade já falavam desse assunto quando estava no ensino médio, porém sempre foi muito estranho e tímido para ser capaz de conversar sobre essas coisas.

- Uohh! - Gilbert ficou impressionado, vinte anos? Uau, aquele garoto deveria estar desnutrido, só assim para ser tão pequeno, empurrou o prato com os sanduíches que tinha pedido para perto do asiático. - Coma mais! Mas e então, como assim não sabe se foi um encontro? Vocês se encontraram acidentalmente na rua? Quem pagou a conta? - Decidiu retornar ao assunto, caso contrário iria querer aplicar uma dieta e exercícios para ajudar o rapaz a crescer!

- Nós sempre vamos lá no mesmo dia e horário, então não sei se posso dizer que foi acidental.. E acho que ele pagou, quero dizer, ele me ofereceu. - Ficou confuso, estava certo falar dessa maneira? Não estava mentindo, mas também não se sentiria bem dando muitos detalhes. Será que o outro recordava-se de conhecê-lo da lavanderia? E se recordasse do outro rapaz? Talvez dissesse algo a ele e isso seria muito constrangedor para Kiku.

- Ah, então ele tá apaixonado por você e você que ainda não se decidiu! - Concluiu, ligando um ponto ao outro! Não era difícil descobrir essas coisas de relacionamento e Gilbert sempre se julgou especialista nisso! O fato de não conseguir entender direito os próprios sentimentos e os sentimentos do irmão era mero acaso do destino, pois era excelente em avaliar os sentimentos dos outros!

- Acho que não é bem assim.. - Falou, mordendo os próprios lábios e respirando fundo. Estava fazendo uma confusão falando dessa forma. E se o outro descobrisse que as coisas não eram bem assim? Iria chamá-lo de mentiroso? Queria voltar para casa, lá não precisava ficar enfrentando essas coisas.

- Droga, já vai amanhecer! - Falou Gilbert, olhando para o próprio relógio e prosseguindo a tomar o seu suco, notando que o máximo que o outro havia feito nesse meio tempo era ter mordido um pequeno pedaço de sanduíche e revirar o canudo do próprio suco. - Você não vai comer nada?

- Amanhecendo? - Perguntou Kiku, olhando um relógio na parede da padaria, erguendo-se e ouvindo a pergunta do outro se comeria ou não. Como falar que tinha vergonha de comer em público? Poderiam pensar que ele não tem bons modos caso não comesse direito e se sujasse e não queria isso. - Perdoe-me, não tenho tempo, preciso voltar para casa! - Disse, pegando sua mochila, agora pesada pelas compras e fazendo uma curta reverência, afastando-se rápido.

Gilbert riu daquela cena, não entendia o que tinha acontecido, mas era como uma Cinderela correndo antes do sol raiar! Se bem que a Cinderela o fazia a meia noite e tinha encontrado o rapaz nesse horário. Ficou encarando-o se afastar, refletindo. Se não era a Cinderela, o que ele era? Algum ser da noite? E.. CARAMBA! Esqueceu de perguntar se ele tinha telefone, e-mail ou endereço para continuarem a se comunicar! Exceto se.. Continuou a refletir, havia uma chance, mesmo que pequena, de talvez ele ser um.. ser místico que vem dar conselho aos que estão com problemas! Ou algo assim! Precisava ter cuidado, muito cuidado..

Kiku notou o sol começar a nascer quando subia a escadaria de seu prédio. Devido ao corredor ser substituído por uma longa varanda, pode observar o sol aos poucos ir para o alto do céu. Sua respiração ficou forte enquanto acelerava os passos, colocou as pressas a chave na fechadura, girando-a para abri-la, mas não foi rápido o suficiente. Junto com a alvorada veio a presença dos seus vizinhos que tinham acabado de despertar, ouviu uma das portas se abrir e deu de cara com um deles, parando imóvel.

Será que se ficasse quietinho não seria percebido? Abaixou o olhar para a fechadura, deslizando a chave com cuidado até ouvir um somzinho que indicava que a porta estava aberta. Mas agora um enorme rapaz de mais de um metro e oitenta centímetros de altura se aproximava dele. O rapaz parou próximo ao Kiku, vendo-o congelado diante da porta e por trás de Kiku, passou a mão rumo a madeira da porta, como se desejasse pressioná-lo contra ela.

- Está aberta. - Falou com sua voz forte, porém calma, empurrando a porta e fazendo-a abrir. Ele não sorria, mantinha a expressão séria e isso fez a pressão sanguínea de Kiku oscilar e um frio repentino o dominar. - Bom dia. - Disse, recuando um passo e esperando receber o mesmo cumprimento do menor.

- Bom dia..! - Falou Kiku as pressas, dando um passo para dentro de seu pequeno apartamento e fechando a porta, olhando de relance os olhos azuis do maior, que o seguiam diante de cada movimento.

Ao fechar a porta, esperou pacientemente o som dos passos se distanciando para respirar calmo. Queria ter vizinhos um pouco mais normais, entretanto não queria passar pela confusão de ter de visitar outras casas até encontrar uma com localização razoável e preço tão bom quanto o atual. Era pequeno e utilizado apenas por trabalhadores e estudantes com horários pouco flexíveis que necessitavam estar perto do centro onde tudo funcionava todo o tempo. Mas também era um dos poucos locais que Kiku sentia-se seguro.

Sentou-se no chão, abrindo a mochila e preparando-se para guardar as compras. Sentia-se tonto e estava pálido, mas nada do que ingerir um pouco de sal não pudesse resolver. Tinha que suportar isso sem reclamar, sabia que era a sua punição por ter ficado tanto tempo na rua. Não que fosse se culpar por ter conversado um pouco, mas agora até mesmo a sua garganta doia por ter falado demais. Entretanto, era a primeira vez que fazia um amigo dessa forma e ele disse que o que tinha ocorrido na lavanderia era mesmo um encontro. Parecia até ficção pensando desse modo, será que se escrevesse isso no fórum de jogos onde participava os outros usuários acreditariam? Talvez até ficassem com inveja por Kiku estar tendo uma vida tão ativa. Era mesmo uma pessoa muito sortuda.

Fim.

N/A: O personagem secreto foi revelado, é o Gilbert! Será o amigo de Kiku nessa história, próximo capítulo será o reencontro com o Arthur! Eu não planejava publicar esses capítulos tão rápido, mas estava ansiosa em escrever o capítulo três por ele ter grandes acontecimentos e decidi acelerar! Ah, quem não notou, o vizinho do Kiku é a Holanda, ele também terá o seu espaço nessa fanfic! Espero não ter tornado o Kiku muito extrovertido nesse capítulo, mas com o Gilbert é impossível não ser, não é?

Até o próximo capítulo e lembrem: Deixem um review ou fico tristinha! (Fico mesmo, sem review, sem vontade de continuar escrevendo!) 


End file.
